Two of Me
by Ghost501
Summary: Have you ever felt yourself becoming someone else? Megaman has. The scene never seen after the fade to black after his conversion to Dark Megaman in MMBN 5.


It's dark.

I can't see my way out. I can only feel it feeding on me. It's disgusting; I hate it. This darkness. It didn't want it but yet it chose me. Or rather Regal chose me.

In the midst of my unconsciousness, I had overheard the conversation. I had heard their laughter as they implanted me with the Dark Chip. I hear their astonishment as I screamed in pain. I heard my friends call out to me, encouraging me to fight the darkness. I struggle against the chains. Another scream mixes with mine. Roll? I can't tell anymore. I can only focus on the fact that I'm fighting for my life. I give the war inside me everything I have.

But I can't win. It's too intoxicating. At first, it feels foreign. It's a virus trying to infiltrate my systems. I'm not a stranger to Dark Power, not since my encounter with Shademan so many months ago. This time however, it's different. I can feel the Dark Power adapt inside of me and soon it becomes a part of me. Then, I go numb. I feel as though someone put me in the Sharo Area and allowed me to freeze for several years. As I get used to the cold, I can feel the warmth come in. I did it…I won, I think. Then…the real torture begins.

The moment I let down my guard, it takes over. Violent and chaotic, I can feel my personality being overridden. I'm trapped. I can't get out. Pain is rippling through my body as I fall deeper and deeper. My body suit changes to a deep dark blue, almost black, color. My screams become less and less noisy. I'm losing. I'm losing myself. I'm falling into a deep dark sea of blackness. The Dark Power is consuming me. And soon, the darkness becomes my world. I give one last scream before the cold rushes in and take me.

When I wake, I know my name is no longer Megaman. As Dark Mega emerges, I can feel my body moving. It's weird, I know this body, but yet I don't. It's almost as if it had a previous owner and I'm merely borrowing it. Then I see the Doctor. He's puts a hand on my shoulder. I don't pay attention to his words. I only focus on the arm on me. Then a thought crosses my mind.

_How dare he. After all the pain he has caused me. Does he honestly believe that I have forgiven him? That I would call us friends? Well, I guess I need to set him straight._

For a brief moment, I feel the warmth again. Almost as if it is trying to stop me. Trying to take over my body. I stare into the eyes of the heel navi before me. Then I summon my weapon of choice. A fresh chill runs through my data as I ready my Dark Cannon and fire. I merely laugh to myself as I see him looking at the gaping hole in his chest. It serves him right. Why does he believe he can touch me after what he has done to me?

"Now, I assume that we'll have no more of the touching." I say as I turn back to the other heel navis in front of me. I sneer inwardly; useless pieces of data. They stutter something, but I don't really care.

I point my attention to a trio trapped in a cage. As I look over their disbelieving forms, only one catches my eye. The pink one. Her face is twisted in horror and I can see tears streaming down her face. Why was she so emotional? I was merely tying loose ends, no need for tears.

_Roll…why are you scared of me?_

I shake my head as I feel the foreign part of me react to this pink navi. I growl as I grip my head. My headache is worsening. Who is this person? Why is he reacting there? Most importantly, what is he doing here?

_I have a right to be here. This is my body._

No, I'm not you. This is not your body; it is mine, I think.

Strangely, I feel as if I'm convincing myself of this fact. This addition feels so familiar, but yet he's so different. He's warmer and brighter. Almost as if he's trying to guide me out of the darkness with his light. But as I consider taking it, the cold comes back.

_Oh Hub…won't you ever learn that even you can't stop the darkness? After all, even you have your dark sides. Remember when your father told you to keep quiet about your existence? Remember the times when you had to dodge questions and avoid telling your own brother who you were? Did you hate him? Did you hate Dr. Hikari for what he forced you to do? _

_Or even Shademan. What about him? The pink one…Roll correct? You love her don't you? How did you feel when he took her and made it his goal to devour her for dessert? I bet you were ready to rip him apart. _

_What about Gutsman and Glyde, those worthless navi who currently accompany her in her current cell? Were you upset at them for their incompetence? _

_What about Mayl? She lets Roll get into these situations? Remember her "training" for the Red Sun tournament. We all know it was Mayl pushing her to get in that competition just so that she could try an impress Lan._

_So, quit the almighty act. I know your secrets. I know your feelings. I am you Hub Hikari. I am the darkness that you will never be rid of. And even if you try to eradicate me, I will always find a way back into your heart. For you see, light cannot exist without the dark. _

The warmer feeling fades as the cold rushes back. I sneer at the pink one as I jack out to prepare for my first mission for Dr. Regal. I need to be ready for anything. Today will start a new day.

Today, darkness will rule.

* * *

Hmm...I think I like doing these. What do you guys think? So of course, this is in response to my other MMBN 5 story _Hang On! _I'm not sure what other scenarios to do of but I'm kinda interested in this 1st person story telling? Well, that's it for me. I was planning on making this a Thanksgiving thing...but it's a tad to morbid to be that. Anyway, don't forget to review!


End file.
